Our Last Moment
by FallenInnocence66
Summary: Chapter Two of Melody of Betrayal


**DISCLAIMER**:I do not own the characters. DGM is a work of Katsura Hoshino while Pandora Hearts is a work of Jun Mochizuki.

**WARNING: **The characters in this fanfic might be OC (out of character). This fanfic is also about my OC (original character).

**Chapter Two: Our Last Moment**

Allen's eyes widened. He looked directly at the eyes of the girl who have just said the thing that he least expected to hear. "What? Cassa-san…you…" said Allen, still shocked. Cassa just smiled and looked at Allen with loving eyes that seemed not hers. _Cassa-san, A Noah_, thought Allen to himself. They were both still, as if they were searching something from each other's eyes. Allen suddenly flinched when Cassa stood up and ran to the flowers in front of them. Allen just gazed at her as the faint ringing in his head becomes louder. The wind blew gently as Cassa dances gracefully. "Cassa-san…what are you…doing…" said Allen, having a difficulty at ignoring the pain of the ringing in his head. Cassa ignored him and instead, she started humming a sad lullaby. She looked happy, but her eyes tell everything. Her eyes tell that she completely pities herself. The more he looks at her, the more that the ringing gets louder. He can't help but to look at Cassa. She was innocent, yet mysterious. She was beautiful, yet…he can feel that something horrible is being bottled up inside her. Allen felt like…he was with…a Noah. "Ne, why do you keep on calling me Cassa? My name's -"said Cassa. _What_, asked Allen to himself. "I'm -. I'm not Cassa." said by Cassa, cheerfully. The ringing in Allen's head becomes louder whenever Cassa says her name. "Wait….what do you mean….you're not Cas..sa…." asked Allen, struggling to stay conscious. She pouted as her hands were on her hips. "Come on, are you deaf or something? I said, I'm -!" yelled the girl happily. The moment she yelled her name, Allen's head began to spin. He felt like his head was going to split in half. The pain felt like someone was dismembering his body parts slowly, making him feel the excruciating pain. And…that was when everything went blank.

"Hey, you really did not do anything to him?" asked by a man's voice. "Stop accusing me of something that I would not do, ungrateful brat." said by a girl's voice. "Wait, I think Allen-kun's awake." said by another girl. Allen's eye slowly opened and saw Lavi, Cassa, and Lenalee around him. "What happened?" asked Allen drowsily. "You fainted out of the blue and made us drag you all the way here." said Cassa, looking at him with one hand on her hips. "I…was talking to Cassa-san and then…" Allen said, "and then…"

"_Ne, what would you do if I'm a Noah who can control the Abyss?" _

Allen's eyes widened as he remembered those words. He looked at Cassa as she was arguing with Lavi about what happened. "I told you! I have nothing to do with this! I did nothing!" yelled Cassa, starting to become annoyed. "Then tell me what exactly happened to Allen? He can't just faint like that in the middle of your conversation! He is perfectly fine so he cannot faint because of a fever or anything." argued Lavi as he put one hand on Allen's forehead. "If I knew I would have told you! Why would I even hurt him and then bring him back here again? I could have just killed him back there!" yelled Cassa, her voice becoming a little bit shaky. "Then, why would you wait for Lenalee to come and help you bring him here? Is it because she was near and you were afraid that your plan of eliminating us one by one would blow up once Lenalee have seen what you're doing?" said Lavi seriously, doubting her. "Wait, Lavi, I don't think that's not it. A little child like her can't possibly hurt Allen-kun." said Lenalee, putting her arms around the little child that was shaking. "Yeah, Lavi…she…did not do anything to me…" interrupted Allen. Lavi sighed and looked at the little child. She was shaking like a scared child who is on the verge of crying. Lavi patted Cassa's head. "Sorry if I over-reacted. I should have been more rational. I'm really sorry, Cassa." said Lavi, trying to erase the doubt that is settling in his heart. Cassa clenched her hands. "Is it because I am the CURSED CHILD?" said Cassa through her teeth. Lavi was shocked. "No, that's not it." said Lavi, holding the girl's shoulders. Cassa shoved his hands and faced him. "Then what it is that you found doubtful about me! Is it my face, my eyes, my identity, my gender, or what?" shouted Cassa angrily, trying to fight the tears that were flowing on her cheeks. Lavi was startled. He knelt and tried to touch her face. "I'm sorry…I did not mean to…" said Lavi apologetically. Lenalee hugged the Cassa tighter, trying to comfort her. "Cassa-san, we do not doubt you because you are the cursed child. Lavi was asking you of what happened because he was afraid that you have been manipulated by something to kill me. He was worried that someone might have been using you. He was just protecting you." said Allen, smiling at Cassa. "What do you mean by someone's using me? No one has ever made contact with me except you creatures." said Cassa, slowly regaining her composure. Lavi touched her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "Okay, Cassa, I need you to listen to me carefully. This is not about me or them. This is about you so you listen, okay?" said Lavi. Cassa, unexpectedly, nodded like an obedient girl. Lenalee let go of Cassa and sat down beside Allen. Lavi blinked for a few times then, sparkled. Cassa blinked a few times like an innocent child. Lavi suddenly sat happily beside Allen. He pats his lap three times. "Okay! Cassa-chan, sit down on onii-chan's lap as he tells you many adventures!" said Lavi cheerfully like nothing happened. Cassa looked at him and he can easily tell what Cassa is thinking. "What the hell are you taking me for? Some _innocent_ sister of yours?" said both Cassa and Lavi, in chorus. Cassa had an annoyed expression. Lavi stood up and hugged Cassa. "Wow, you really are like Yu's little sister~ You're so cute when you're annoyed~" said Lavi, carrying the child. "What? I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go, ungrateful brat! I'm not anyone's cute little sister, dammit!" said Cassa, struggling to break Lavi's 'bear hug'. Allen and Lavi laughed. "I knew this would happen…" said Lenalee, smiling.

"So you mean to say that you are afraid that I'll kill Moyashi because of the reason that I may be a living Innocence?" asked Cassa, looking up at Lavi who was still hugging her. Allen made a wry smile. "It's Allen, Cassa-san." said Allen. Cassa looked at Allen then at Lavi. "I thought it was Moyashi. What is it, really? Is it Allen or Moyashi?" asked Cassa at Lavi with a confused expression that made Lavi think that she was cute. Lavi laughed. "It's actually both. Moyashi is the nickname Yu gave him, ne, Allen?" said Lavi, happily as he pats Cassa's head. "Cassa-san, please don't call me Moyashi for heaven's sake. My name is Allen, not Moyashi. Don't imitate you BaKanda-niichan." said Allen, glaring at Lavi. "By the way, where is he? You kept on telling me that I looked like his sister. Where is he? Why is he not with you?" asked Cassa at Lenalee. Lenalee smiled. "Actually, he is on his way. He'll arrive sooner or later." said Lenalee cheerfully. Cassa simply nodded. Allen smiled and suddenly held Cassa's hand. "Do you want to go with us later to wait for his arrival?" asked Allen. Cassa's eyes brightened. She nodded vigorously and everything was settled.

The arrival of Kanda made things livelier and crazier. The moment Kanda arrived, Lavi had a broad grin on his face. "Yu! We've found you're long lost little sister!" exclaimed Lavi. "What the heck are you saying I don't have a-"said Kanda, but was surprised when Lavi carried Cassa and brought her right into his face. "See~ She is your sister~" beamed Lavi. Cassa was annoyed while Kanda was surprised. "Stop carrying me like I'm some doll, baka usagi." said Cassa. Kanda suddenly pinched the girl's cheek. "What the…it's real? A little version of me?" said Kanda in amusement then, he glared at Lavi and Allen. "What did you do, you fools? You trying to mess with me?" asked Kanda, drawing Mugen from his sheath. "As you can see, I'm real, BaKanda." said Cassa. Kanda glared at Cassa. "It seems like you are just the irritating Moyashi, you chibi." said Kanda. Cassa scoffed and grabbed Allen's hand. She started walking away from them. "Let us go, Moyashi. I definitely don't agree that we are alike. Our attitude and personality are VERY different." said Cassa, dragging Allen away from them. Allen, unable to do anything, just sighed.

Ever since then, things have been like that. Every morning, Allen and Lavi would find Cassa and Kanda sparring together then they will stop when Lenalee had already prepared breakfast. After that, they would all chat about random things that would irritate both Kanda and Cassa. In the afternoon, Allen would either sleep beside Cassa or they would both play hide and seek in which Allen always gets lost in the forest. Sometimes, Lavi plays with them or Cassa would simply listen to Lavi's stories. When it was raining, they all stay inside the tree that they made into a house. On top of the big blossoming tree was their house. At night, they usually tease how sweet and caring Kanda is towards Cassa. When they are sleeping, they are all sleeping in one room and Kanda is usually beside Cassa. They were happy for long, but…all things must come to an end.

The sun was setting and everything seemed to be normal. Allen and Cassa were on their way home when Cassa suddenly stopped. She stopped and glanced behind them. She looked like she had forgotten something important. "Cassa-san, is something wrong?" asked Allen, examining Cassa's face. "Moyashi…you can't…hear it?" asked Cassa with a surprised expression. Allen was taken aback. He started to have a weird feeling the moment Cassa stopped walking. "Cassa-san, what are you talking about. Let us go home, or everyone will be worried, especially your BaKanda-niisan." said Allen happily, trying to negate the feeling that he has. Cassa shook her head. She suddenly started to run away and Allen didn't know if he was to follow her or not. He sighed and said "I've got no choice, but to follow her. I wouldn't want her to get hurt or anything."

Cassa ran around aimlessly in the forest, unable to locate the origin of the sound. She can hear it, the sad lullaby. _It's nostalgic_, thought Cassa. She didn't know why was she so desperate to find the source of it, but the lullaby gave off the feeling that something important about her will be revealed if she found it it's source. Suddenly, Cassa stopped in front of the tree that had no leaf at all.

Meanwhile, Allen was following her as fast as he can. "Cassa-san, could you please slow down!" yelled Allen, over and over again, but Cassa seemed to not hear anything he says. Allen couldn't shake off the feeling but still, he followed their little girl. Suddenly, Cassa stopped. Allen was a little bit far from Cassa, but not that far to prevent him from seeing her. He smiled. "Good thing Cassa-san stopped already. Cassa-san-"said Allen. "Don't come near me." said Cassa, clenching her fist. Allen's bad feeling started to get stronger. He felt like something is about to happen. Suddenly, Allen heard the sad lullaby that Cassa hummed a few months ago. His eyes widened. "It's the….same…lullaby." said Allen, shocked. Cassa turned around with a blank expression. "You can hear it too?" said Cassa. Allen nodded. When Cassa was about to run beside Allen, her legs suddenly gave off and she coughed out blood. "Cassa-san!" exclaimed Allen as he ran towards her. Cassa can feel the pain throughout her body. "Don't…come…near me…please…" said Cassa, sensing danger. Allen became annoyed. "How can you say that in that state? We need Lavi to see you!" exclaimed Allen. Suddenly, the lullaby got louder and the abyss opened right where Allen was standing. Allen was staring right back at the abyss like it was really staring at him. The chains of the abyss bind Allen, sealing his movements. Allen was surprised as well as Cassa. "Moyashi!" yelled Cassa, coughing out blood afterwards. _What's happening, why did the abyss opened_, asked Allen to himself. While Cassa was struggling to crawl towards him, the chains of the abyss shook violently and pulled Allen harder. He then came into a realization. _The abyss was trying to get it's master…the abyss was trying to be one with the Noah of the Abyss…But instead, the abyss is trying to eliminate the threat to it's master first…the abyss is trying to protect it's master from the Musician…It's trying to protect her from me_. Allen, seeing Cassa's pained expression, tried to smile like half of his body is not yet inside the abyss. "Hey, Cassa-san… you know… I never thought that this would happen... I never thought that what you have said at that time was…true…"said Allen as the half of his body is dragged into the abyss. Cassa, whose body was unable to move, was already struggling to speak because of the tears that streaked down her face. "ARE YOU A FREAKIN' IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LAVI! KANDA! LENALEE! HELP US!" shouted Cassa, losing it all. _Come on, move! Move! Why won't you move?_ , thought Cassa, trying to move her body. Suddenly, Lavi and Kanda came. Both of them were shocked to see Cassa bathed in her own blood and to see Allen being dragged into the abyss. "CASSA! ALLEN!" exclaimed Lavi, running towards Allen. Kanda meanwhile ran towards Cassa to help her. Just as Lavi was coming close to Allen, the only thing that can be seen was Allen's head. Cassa was shouting desperately with her tear-streaked face. Allen, upon seeing this, smiled and said something to Cassa before the abyss finally dragged him down to the bottomless pit.

_Take care …goodbye, my beloved…_

At those words, the air was filled with Cassa's cry. She was already screaming at the top of her lungs the moment the abyss closed. She was filled with pain outside and at the same time…she was filled with pain in the inside. She was filled with so much pain that she can go insane…It pained her so much that Kanda had to held her down for she was already mad. She was already hitting her own body and scratching it. Lavi was filled with sadness and regret. _If only he came earlier, If only he go with them, If only he looked after them...this would not happen_, thought Lavi. The sun has set, leaving nothing behind but darkness and trails of misery…

"Cassa, wake up. It's time to leave you know." said by a familiar voice to Cassa. She rubbed her eyes and opened them slowly. Emerald orbs looking directly at her, an energetic aura right in front of her… She smiled. "How long was I sleeping, Oz-sama?" asked Cassa, sitting up from her bed. Oz, the blonde haired boy, gave her a broad grin. "Were you dreaming of steaks again, Cassa? You were murmuring 'No~ don't go~'." teased Oz, leaning towards Cassa. Her eyes widened and she blushed. With that, Oz just knows what the right thing to say is. He chuckled. "You know, you're really like Alice! You can't resist steaks!" said Oz, patting her head. Cassa laughed awkwardly. "We-well…" said Cassa, finding it awkward. "Oi, what are you two doing there? Were gonna leave soon." said by Alice, suddenly appearing in front of the door. Cassa was shocked and immediately rushed to the bathroom. "Cassa, we'll be waiting for you in the carriage okay?" said Oz before he left. It's been 10 years since Allen was dragged into the abyss and Cassa left Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee. She was not forced by them to leave, but she forced herself to leave them. She left them without saying a single word. All she gave them was a blank gaze. After all, that is all that she can give after Allen disappeared. It was already the tenth time this month that Cassa had dreamt of her past. This usually happens when the date when Allen was dragged happened. Cassa dressed up in a black military uniform and tied her hair in half. She grabbed her sword and gun as she immediately followed after Oz and Alice.

"Alice-sama, Oz-sama, Gil-sama, where are we going?" asked Cassa, looking kind of restless. She was restless for somehow, she can recognize the road. "We're going to meet Sharon and Break in the town of Lira." said Gil. Cassa's eyes widened. She never expected to come back there. She never did and never planned to. She closed her eyes for a while. "Cassa, is something wrong? Are you still upset about the steak in your dreams?" teased Oz happily. Cassa smiled with her eyes still closed. "Yes, I'm still upset."

"_**Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal."**_

**+Next Chapter: Black Rain+**


End file.
